This invention relates to a lock device and particularly to a lock assembly to be used in conjunction with two or more padlock assemblies.
Padlock assemblies are in common use today and comprise a fastening member in the form of a shackle which is moveable relative to a main body between closed and open positions. A lock is mounted in the main body and can lock the shackle in the closed position. Such assemblies are widely used in a variety of applications to restrict the unauthorized relative movement of two or more members such as a hasp and staple fitting, or hasp and padbar fitting. Such secure fittings for use with padlock assemblies provide an aperture through which the padlock assembly""s shackle can be passed. When the padlock shackle is passed through such an aperture, closed and locked, the unauthorized removal of the padlock assembly is relatively assured.
Situations can arise where it is desirable to use two or more independently operable padlocks so that the removal of only one padlock allows the operation or free movement of the secure fitting. The advantage of this is that two or more unauthorized users can operate the secure fitting without sharing keys, codes or other such secure method of lock operation. Conventional secure fittings are normally designed to be used with a single padlock assembly.
According to the present invention there is provided a lock device comprising a body member and a fastening member; the fastening member being received in the body member and being moveable axially relative to the body member between a first open position and a second closed position, the fastening member having a locking formation adapted to engage one or more locking arms when received in the body member so that when the fastening member is in the second closed position and the or each locking arm is engaged with the fastening member, the fastening member cannot be moved into said first open position; and wherein disengaging one of the locking arms permits the fastening member to be moved transaxially in order to move to the first open position.
Preferably there are two or more locking arms and disengaging one of them permits transaxial movement of the locking formation past the other.
In a first embodiment the locking arms can be padlock shackles or bolts extending through apertures through the device to which padlocks are attached thereby locking them to the device.
The transaxial movement may be rotation or simple movement in a straight line across the axis of movement of the fastening member between the open and closed positions.
Optionally the lock device is a double padlock device or a triple padlock device.
Optionally the body member contains two or three separate apertures, but a single slot for receiving two or more padlock shackles or bolts can be used. Alternatively up to three apertures may be provided.
Preferably the body member is a hollow casing.
Preferably the body member is manufactured from steel.
Preferably there are two additional apertures on the top side of the body member and typically these receive the fastening member. The apertures can typically be elongate so as to allow transaxial movement of the fastening member.
Preferably the fastening member is a shackle. Most preferably the shackle is U-shaped. Preferably the fastening member and the locking formation are permitted to rotate with respect to one another to aid release of the fastening member. Typically the rotation means comprises a circlip or a grub screw.
Preferably the locking formation has an elongate portion, and most preferably has a shoulder portion also. The shoulder portion typically extends laterally from the elongate portion, typically at the end. The shoulder portion is typically engaged by one of the shackles. Typically two apertures are provided side-by-side in the body member so that shackles engaged therein pass on either side of the elongate portion and at least one passes over the shoulder portion, to retain the fastening member in the body member. The other of the shackles passing on the other side of the elongate portion prevents rotational (or other transaxial) movement of the fastening member past the first shackle. Removal of the other (second) shackle permits rotation (or other transaxial movement) of the shoulder past the first. Removal of the first shackle permits simple axial sliding movement of the fastening member from the body to open the device.
In an second embodiment locks may be contained within the body member instead of padlocks or bolts passing through apertures in the body. Optionally the lock device may contain 2 or 3 locks or more. Typically the locks are barrel locks. The locking arms typically comprise cams, normally positioned on the top of the locks.
Optionally the locks are disposed in separate sockets in the body. Normally the sockets are in the bottom of the body member.
Typically the locking arms (e.g. the cams) can move from a first configuration to a second configuration. In the first configuration the shoulder portion is typically engaged by one of the cams. Typically the cams are positioned on either side of the elongate portion and at least one passes over the shoulder portion, to retain the fastening member in the body member. The other of the cams passing on the other side of the elongate portion prevents rotational (or other transaxial) movement of the fastening member past the first shackle. Rotation or sliding of the other (second) cam into the second configuration disengages the second cam from the elongate portion and so permits rotation (or other transaxial movement) of the shoulder past the first cam to open the device. Rotation or sliding of the first cam into the second configuration disengages the shoulder portion and so permits simple axial sliding movement of the fastening member from the body to open the device.
In a further embodiment at least one locking arm may be a padlock shackle or bolt through the device to which a padlock is attached thereby locking it to the device and at least one locking arm comprises a cam.
Preferably the padlock shackle or bolt has the features described for the first embodiment.